Bridge cranes are used for moving massive pieces of equipment and the like across a plant, a factory, a construction site and the like. Typical bridge cranes generally have two runway beams being stationary and oriented parallel to one another, a “bridge” having transversal beams which can be collectively moved along the runway beams with an associated mechanism, and a trolley which can be moved along the transversal beams of the bridge, the trolley being adapted to raise, lower, displace, or support massive elements in an operating zone.
Bridge cranes typically have electrical motors used to power the various actions. Many bridge cranes have a fixed conductor rail assembly located adjacent one of the runway beams and which is electrically powered. The electrical power is transferred to the electrical systems of the bridge crane via a conductor shoe assembly which is designed to maintain electrical contact with the conductor rail assembly while the bridge is moved along the runway beams.
In many environments where bridge cranes are used, the movement of the crane should be limited to an restrained operating zone within the total area of the bridge crane. It was known to train operators in order to maintain the movement of the crane within the predetermined operating zone. This approach met limited success as instances when the operator erroneously moved the bridge crane outside the operating zone continued to occur. There thus remained room for improvement.